Chat room prowlers
by xxMysecretLovexx
Summary: What happens when two teenage boys are bored? No they don't masturbate they go on the internet, but they find something a little more interesting then Youtube.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't know where I'm going with this**

**Got the idea from a friend kind of lol**

**So hopefully you will like it so yeah **

**I don't own Naruto. 3 or omegle **

Chat room prowlers

It was a normal spring day in the leaf, accept for the fact that there was nothing to do! Well at least for Naruto there wasn't, their was always a mission or two or an outing to attend but not on this day. "Ugh" said Naruto walking sluggishly down the side walk "I'm sooooo bored"! Naruto had grown up a lot in these past few years and is becoming more of a man he gotten taller, bulked up, and the girls seemed more interested in him then before. But not as interested as they were with Sasuke . Naruto had to face the facts Sasuke was handsome, nothing you can do about it, it's hard being best friends with a sex god. Always getting the girls and the brakes "maybe I'll go see teme, he's always up to something" Naruto said with an accomplished grin on his face.

Sasuke stood questionable long looking for something in the refrigerator. His lips formed into that famous smirk when he found a tomato. Sasuke was handsome and that was an understatement he was a sex god! Or so say all the fangirls and some fanboys that fallowed him around. The shirt less hunk thought about this puzzling reason in his head. He didn't know why everyone liked him he was normal, he hated girls always throwing themselves at him. He only had eyes for one girl but that's another story. Sasuke heard a knock at the door "I'm coming" he said while hopping off the counter. He opened the door to find a wide grinned Naruto "what do you want dobe" said Sauke. "I'm bored teme there is nothing to do" "and what do you want me to do about" he said leaning on the door.

The two teens sat on the couch for a good thirty minutes. Wow their really is nothing to do said Sasuke "I told you !" "that's why I came over here for" . Naruto eyes narrowed as he spoted the laptop "I know what we could do" he said running to the device. If its porn I've already seen it said Sasuke with an emotionless expression, "what the hell no everybody has seen that" said Naruto laughing. "It something different" what tell me already dobe "it's this thing called a chat room where you can talk to random people". Don't we already use those "yeah but this is way different it's called Omegle".

**Cliffhanger! So yeah hope you liked it was gonna be a one shot but I changed it**

**I like it better this way. Please REVIEW I need some support and ideas 3 **

**I love to make new friends so message me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm like super happy got my first review ever! **

**So I will continue this story, I know the last post was **

**Short but keep in mind I'm a noob here. I'm still trying to**

**Figure out this whole thing. i don't own Naruto 3 **

"Sounds lame"

"WHAT! How do you know it's lame you have never seen it" said Naruto with his usual over dramatization. Naruto hated Sasuke's cold disposition he couldn't understand how someone could have no feelings or at least appear to have none. Naruto wondered what went through his mind with all that bottled up emotion, nothing good he suspected. Sasuke walked to the screen door, as he looked up into the sky he thought about something. Something he hadn't thought of for a long time… Sakura. He had no idea how the pink haired annoyance got in to his thoughts, he stuck his fits in his baggy sweat pant's pockets.

It was silent for a few minutes, until Naruto broke it.

"Teme you ok?"

"Uh..oh yeah I'm fine, get on the site yet?"

"nope..checking my Facebook" Naruto said motionless

Sasuke walked over to the laptop, "you dobe hurry up before I lose intrest!"

"okay chill out!" Naruto quickly typed in the letters o-m-e-g-l-e the site wasn't that amazing simple graphics. Their slogan was "talk to strangers" a simple chatting website. Sasuke looked at the screen questionably "what the fuck, this is it this is what you said was great."

"yeah cool right!'

"like I said lame" said Sasuke rubbing his forehead

"Just wait I haven't showed the best part!" Naruto clicked on the big blue button labeled "Text"

"there are two settings text and webcam will do text first" the screen said waiting to find someone for you to talk to. Naruto started to type something….

**You: **_**hey**_

**Stranger:**_** heyy 16 horny female here ;)**_

"Whoa this just got interesting" said Sasuke smirking at the screen. In Naruto's mind he knew Sasuke would love this site even after all his rejection to those girls he was still a perverted teenager. He could never understand why some people thought he was gay, I mean Sasuke watched porn every other week.

**You: **_**well you seem interesting ;) do you have a name horny female?**_

**Stranger: **_**yes I do, Hisoka **_

**You:**_** cute name mines Naruto and my friend's name is Sasuke **_

**Stranger: **_**ohhh you have a friend I smell three way ;)**_

**Stranger: **_**ok lets cut to the chase I'm horny and I'll do anything right know so how about some pics**_

"SASUKE! This girl wants to send us pictures what's your email!"

"calm down Naruto, what makes you think this is a girl?"

"hmmm your right haha almost made a big mistake!"

Naruto clicked the disconnect button and went back to the home page. Sasuke was right who's to say that was a girl he would have to be more careful.

"but that's what we have webcam for"

"Think I could do it this time dobe?"

"sure whatever" Naruto was interested to see what Sasuke would say to the stranger. The chat loaded before the video did.

**Stranger: like what you see?**

Then that's when the video came up, and on that screen was a olive skinned slit buff guy with his.. manhood out. Sasuke almost died mean while Naruto was on the floor laughing so hard he was crying.

"bwhahhahahah! Didn't know you were into that stuff SASUKE!

"Shut the fuck up! You know I didn't think it was gonna be a guy!"

Sasuke quickly disconnected out of the conversation. He would be scarred for life, he knew he would have to watch a whole months worth of girl on girl porn to get the sick twisted image out of his head.(no offense I love gay people)

"whatever sas-GAY!" Naruto said while rolling on the floor.

Sasuke tackled the dobe in a heat of anger. But that didn't matter to Naruto he was still laughing his ass off. It was like it was the most perfect moment of his life!

" shut up dobe you can't even get a girl, I get a do over know move out the way"

"Okay fine I'll quit lets just move on." Sasuke hopped in the chair and began to find another person preferably someone without a penis. But Its not like he could chose a female because the site is random,

**Stranger:**_** hey, oh you look like a cutie ;)**_

**You:**_** not so bad your self babe**_

A smirk began to show up on his face it seems he would not be bored at all on this site.

**Stranger:**_** my names Asami and yours?**_

**You: **_**its not morning but you sure are a beauty, my names Sasuke ;)**_

Naruto came idly into the cam view with a bowl of ramen in his hand. All that laughing at Sasuke expense had put him in the mood for some ramen. But what didn't put Naruto in the mood for some ramen.

"Who ya talking to teme?"

"Some hot chick I just met named Asami."

"Hot chick, let me see!"

Naruto wedged his head in front of the screen smiling over the girl's beauty.

**Stranger:**_** who's your friend ^_^**_

**You:**_** oh the dobe? That's Naruto **_

**Stranger: **_**he's cute 3**_

"Hey dobe Asami thinks your cute"

'me?"

"Ha what's the matter dobe never had a girl like you before?

**You:**_** you wanna talk to him?**_

**Stranger:**_** idk I don't want to seem weird**_

**You: Oh come on its fine, I'm putting him on**

"Dobe come here the girl wants to talk to you!"


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto's wing man

**ok I'm on my 3****rd**** chat!**

**I know I know I'm a bad updater but I have had a lot of hw.**

**And plus i have been watching Naruto Shippuden up to like 54**

**I know I'm lame lol I haven't got that far. So yeah I don't own Naruto 3**

"Sasuke stop being a fag no she doesn't"

"you don't believe, then look" Sasuke moved the laptop to face Naruto. Asami shyly waved at the astounded dobe, she was utterly beautiful. With an adorable short haircut (short hair rules) that brought out her big brown eyes. That's it he was in love.

"whoa" said Naruto still with his mouth wide open.

"What did I tell you loser….and she actually likes you" Sasuke said while smirking and shaking his head. Its clear that Naruto has no experience with girls and that it would be Sasuke's job to help the hopeless dead last loser out. So he jumped put of his chair and gestured the dobe to sit down.

"Talk to her, for some reason she thinks your cute."

"Thanks Sasuke! I'll try not to screw it up"

"you won't just be yourself chicks dig that crap". Naruto eagerly started down and started talking to Asami.

**Stranger: Hey Naruto!**

**You: hey so er….um..tell me about your self**

Naruto had no idea what the hell he was doing, he was so nervous he felt like the ramen he just ate was gonna come back up. Meanwhile Sasuke was just enjoying the show laughing his sexy butt off. _DING DONG!_ Sasuke pulled away from the entertainment to go answer the door.

"hell-"

"SASUKE-KUN I knew you would open the door for you lover!"

Fuck…it was Karin in her usual whore outfit annoying Sasuke to tears. He only needed the loser once and know she won't leave him the Fuck ALONE!

"What do you want Karin?" Sasuke said in a clearly annoyed voice.

"You know Sasuke-kun you don't have to call me that"

"…."

"its more like YOU SEXY SMOKEN HAWT LOVER!" Karin said barging her way into Sasuke's house.

Oh damn once she was in there was no way of getting her out, in a word her was fucked. Sasuke usually thinks of a way to get her as far away from him as possible by now.

"Karin what the hell do you want"

"I'm bored baby and I wanna be with my Boyfriend"

"First I'm not your baby or Boyfriend. Second I don't care."

"S-S-Sasuke please" Karin started to cry if you could call those fake sobs crying.

"Don't start that bull shit again I feel for that once but not today."

"Oh fine" she started to pout and Sasuke rolled his eyes and just gave in.

"Whatever you can stay here until I call Suigetsu to come get you"

While those lover birds were battling out Naruto was getting to know Asami on Omegle.

**Sorry I'm a lazy hobo guys ;]**

**COMMENT PLEZ!**

**I was listening to bowling for soup and blue bird making this whole thing**

**Great band and song check it out! **

**See you losers later **

**Sasuke: that's my line **

**lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay last chapter I noticed I had a lot of spelling mistakes like an idiot -_-**

**I will try to make this one better and I'm starting a new story to :3.**

**I L-O-V-E love all of you guy's comments it makes me soooo happy**

**And it Inspires me to keep going. Chapter 4 whoooohooo once again I do**

**No own the greatness of Naruto!**

**Stranger: well I'm really not that amazing really.. I wanna know more about you?**

**You: I'm a Ninja.. that's about the only interesting thing about me lol**

**Stranger: really? So am i..**

"HEY NARUTO WHAT YAH DOING!"

"Karin I told you to go watch TV"

"but Sasuke-kun there is nothing on." Said Karin in a childish little voice

(inner Sasuke: oh my fucking god I'm going to kill her)

"I don't care leave dobe alone he's trying to put the mack on some girl"

**Stranger: who is that?**

**You: some stalker chick that loves Sasuke and try's to flirt with me**

**Stranger: I hate her already..**

**You: its ok most people do lmao**

By this time Sasuke new his shirtless-ness would not be good if Karin was here. So he decided to go change in to a shirt, he walked into his room leaving Karin outside to bug Naruto. He stared into his large walk in closet and picked out a dark blue shirt of his usual color. As he was about to exit the room he stepped on something, It looked like a tiny pink.. toy messenger bird.

"Sakura uses these… did she send me something" Sasuke smirked as he read the pink note

Dear Sasuke,

I was just wondering if you have seen the idiot for today, I haven't so I wanna make sure he's not getting into any trouble nothings really going on. So this would be about time for him to get into something, message me back?

" I should tell her he's with me.."

"should I invite her over, is that to sudden ?"

"why am I talking to myself? I have been hanging around Naruto way to much." Sasuke thought of new ways to avoid Naruto while sending his response to Sakura's letter.

Dear Sakura,

Yes the dobe is with me and he hasn't done any thing stupid of what I know of. He came over looking for something to do, you can come over if you want to…but yeah I don't really care do whatever you want bye.

"Yeah that will seem like I don't care"

Sasuke walked out of the room curious to why it was so quiet with the two idiots together.

"Maybe their making out" Sasuke laughed at the idea but he knew Karin also had a thing for Naruto know matter how hard she tried to hide it from him. Why does she think he cares anyway its clear that he has no interest in her what so eve. But why do most girls fallow him around anyway.

"hey you losers better not be fucking up my house!" Said Sasuke walking out his room

"Karin's going through your stuff"

"NO I WAS NOT!" Said Karin shutting the drawer she was rummaging in

"whatever I'm calling Suigetsu right know to pick you up, you've been here to long."

"Not long enough for you to show your true feelings about me!"

"Karin these are my true feelings" Sasuke said in a emotionless expression he couldn't take this crap anymore he went to the phone and dialed Suigetus's number

"_What up?"_

"_Can you pick up Karin I swear I'm going to kill her"_

"_Then do it! Hah no one's stopping you!"_

"_Just get over here!"_

"_Is Sakura there?"_

"_No? she's going to be.. but why do you care?"_

"_N-n-no reason I'll be there to pick the bitch up in a little"_

"_Okay bye."_

"That was him he said he's coming so you can get the fuck out my house"

"awww why, aren't you gonna miss me?"

"No"

"No even a li-"

"no"

**Stranger: wow its so weird how those two fight and funny lol**

**You: not if you have to hear it every moment**

**Stranger: is Sasuke really that heartless?**

**You: yeah he has some uh.. family issues and that's his norm**

**Stranger: he must get all the girls **

**You: tell me about it :[**

"Hey how's it going with the girl"

"when did you become my wing man teme?"

"Oh shut I'll always there for you"

"yeah right." Naruto said in a mocking voice I guess sometimes Sasuke was there for him but he rarely ever showed it. But that was how Sasuke showed all emotions... without showing them, I wonder where he puts all that?

*Grrrrgle*

"whoa I must be really hungrey"

"Sasuke-kun I'll make you something to eat, like how a wife would do for a husband"

"no please have God have mercy on my soul! No I'll just do it myself"

**Stranger: is she that bad of a cook?**

**You: one word… Food posing Sasuke was in the ICU for a week**

**Stranger: wow..**

_DING DONG_

"Sakura…"

**Oh snap! Lol I tried to make Karin as annoying as possible so it would be just like her real **

**Character! RAPE that review chapter button and if you have a story that you want me to review tell me!**

**Naruto: Believe it! **

**Sasuke: gay….**

**Me: what the fuck! We all thought you were over that phase**

**Sakura: Apparently not…**


End file.
